City of Angels
by andnowforsomethingdifferent
Summary: picks up where the City of Glass left off   DISCLAIMER: I dont own the mortal instruments series, no matter how much I want to
1. Nightmare

"Clary? How can you be eating at 4:30 in the morning?" Jace asked as he saw me eating the last spoonful of a carton of chocolate ice cream. He walked lazily down the stairs, his boxers riding low on his hips, and his golden hair tousled from sleep. He tried to look like his usual sarcastic self, but his eyes, filled with love, gave him away. "You ate the whole thing? You know, when they said pregnant women have cravings, I didn't think it would be this extreme," he said as he sat down beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I looked down at my stomach fondly. Even though I wasn't showing much, there was a small bump on my usually flat mid-section.

"You're lucky, at least it wasn't ketchup or something," I said, kissing him as I got up to throw away the empty carton.

"True, chocolate tastes a lot better on you," he smiled as his eyes followed me across the room. I walked back over to the couch and he pulled me in his lap. Leaning into him, I breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arms protectively around me. He kissed the top of my head as his hand moved to my stomach. Placing my hand on top of his, I thought about our baby, and the night we found out.

I was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom when I heard Jace walk in.

"Clary, where are you?" he called playfully.

"In the bedroom," my voice came out as a horse whisper. I heard his footsteps quicken, but I didn't look as he walked in behind me. My gaze was locked on the thin strip of paper in my hand.

"Clary?" The worry in his voice made me turn to face him. As soon as I met his eyes, a dazzling smile lit up my face. "What?" he asked, a small smile playing on his mouth.

"I have to tell you something,"

"I gathered that,"

"Jace… I'm pregnant." He looked at me with a breath taking smile as he pulled me close, lifting me off the ground as he spun me over to the bed. He sat me down on the blanket, holding my gaze. I cupped his face with my hand as he leaned in to kiss me. I could feel the smile on his lips as he pushed me back against the bed.

"Clary, I love you."

We were still the only ones who knew. I looked from our hands, still intertwined on my stomach, to his eyes.

"We have to tell them, we won't be able to hide it much longer, and I don't want people to think I'm getting fat," he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him.

"I know, but how are we going to do it?" After all, it was only a few months after our wedding when we found out, and I was still only nineteen. _'The same age my mother had been,' _I thought, biting my lip.

"I don't know."

"At least you have an excuse for your mood swings; I don't get to go on any violent rampages, except those necessary to my job…" He smiled down at me and I blushed. I was starting to have awful mood swings; the worst being when I attempted to cook breakfast one morning and ended up throwing five of my best plates against the wall. Jace had found me crying on the kitchen floor, shattered plates littering the floor. He'd almost had a heart attack. I laughed at the memory.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow," I suggested. "Everyone is coming to Idris for Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, we can have everyone over for dinner," I was still shocked that Jace and I tied the knot before they did.

"Okay," he consented, "on one condition. Isabelle will not be allowed anywhere near the kitchen," I laughed, Isabelle's cooking had not improved. If anything, they had gotten worse.

"Agreed. I better go make some calls," I said, trying to stand up.

"Clary, it's 4:45 on a Saturday morning, who do you think will be up?"

"True," I agreed, settling back into his chest, "I need to time my cravings better."

"Yes, normally, I like to sleep in when I have the chance, but you decided to get up at this ridiculous hour."

"It's not my fault, my stomach woke me up," I mumbled into the base of his neck, closing my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go back to bed," he said as he picked me up and carried me up the stairs. He set me down under the covers and I closed my eyes, listening to his movements. I felt him crawl in beside me and I scooted closer to him. His arms wrapped around me as I buried my face in his chest. His kissed my head as he braided his fingers into my hair. "I love you," he whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

I was walking up to my house when I saw Aline out of the corner of my eye. I turned to greet her, but when I saw her running at me with a murderous expression, dagger held high in the air, a scream burst through my lips and I bolted. "Jace!" I screamed as her hand constricted around my arm, whipping me around so I was staring at her face. She threw me to the ground, kneeling over me, pinning my arms to the ground.

"That should've been my child," she growled into my ear, "Jace should have been mine, but you stole him from me. So now if I can't have his baby, no one can!" I curled up, trying desperately to protect my stomach, but her dagger got there first. I felt the blade rip through my abdomen like fire, snuffing out the life inside.

"NO!" I screamed hysterically, but it was too late. My baby, my precious little angel baby, gone, and I hadn't been able to save it. Guilt and loss pressed down on me, like a literal weight on my shoulders. "No, no! Please, no!" I sat on the ground, sobbing.


	2. Surprise!

"Clary! Clary, wake up!" Jace cried, frantically shaking my quivering body. My eyes snapped open, my hands flying to my stomach. I was wrapped up in the covers, my body covered in a cold sweat. Jace gently untangled me from the blankets and cradled me in his lap, slowly rocking me. "Clary, it's ok. Shhh. It was just a nightmare, I'm here." He ran his fingers soothingly through my hair, consoling me as I tried to stop the sobs that were ripping through my chest.

When I finally pulled myself together, he cradled my head in his hands, looking into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really," I insisted, but my voice broke; he didn't buy it.

"That sure didn't seem fine, what happened?" he questioned softly as he pulled me closer, kissing my hair.

"The baby…" I breathed into his strong chest, "she killed the baby." I could feel the tears beginning to trail down my face, and I knew that if I didn't get control of myself soon I would break down again.

"Oh Clary," he whispered, "That could never happen. I'll always be there to protect you," he held me close for a long time; rocking back and forth as I tried to stop my tears. Jace kissed each one as they rolled down my face, he hated seeing me cry. "It was just a dream."

"Just a dream," I repeated quietly. After a while I glanced over at the alarm clock. "It's almost 9, I should take a shower."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs," he kissed me softly on the lips before letting me go. I walked into the bathroom, holding the doorframe for support; wishing Jace was there for me to lean against.

The warm water of the shower helped relax me, but I couldn't get the nightmare out of my head. My hand moved reflexively to my stomach. '_Well that's what you get for eating a half gallon of ice cream before you go to sleep.' _I thought dryly. Shutting the water off, I wrapped a towel around me as I stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried my hair and headed downstairs to get a cup of coffee.

Jace raised an eyebrow as he appraised my wardrobe, but said nothing. He didn't have to; I already knew exactly what he was thinking. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked

"Just some coffee; would you like a cup?"

"Yes, please," I smiled, kissing his neck before I walked over to sit on the couch. I leaned back, trying to clear my head. Jace walked over a few minutes later, my favorite coffee mug in tow. I thanked him as he sat down beside me.

"No problem," we finished our coffee and in silence. "Hey, do you still want to have everyone over tonight?" he asked as I stood up.

"Yeah," I sighed, "we have to tell them sooner or later."

"Okay, I'll go call them," he said as he got up.

"I'm gonna go get dressed," I walked over to him, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, I like the towel just fine," he murmured, sliding his arms around my waist. I laughed, kissing him again.

"It may not be appropriate for company, I said, twisting my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm…" his hands moved to the small of my back, pulling me towards him.

Both of us now fully clothed; everyone began to arrive. Luke and Jocelyn had claimed the loveseat and were soon joined by Isabelle and Alec. Mayrse and Robert Lightwood came in a few minutes later. Soon we were all chatting excitedly, waiting for dinner to finish cooking.

I heard the timer go off in the kitchen and excused myself. Isabelle followed with a cheery, 'I'll help you,' and I saw Jace wink at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Jeez Clary, it looks like you're about to confess a murder. What are you so keyed up about?" she asked as we set the table.

"Nothing," I answered too quickly, mentally slapping myself.

"Mm hmm," she looked at me suspiciously, clearly not buying it. I tried to smile innocently, but I guess it wasn't convincing, judging by the look she gave me. I turned my back on her, going to get dinner out of the oven.

After we had eaten, everyone want back to the living room while Jace and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"How should we tell them?" he asked, picking up a plate and depositing it in the sink.

"Maybe we should just tell them outright," I decided, picking up the last glass from the table.

"Okay, let's do this," I took his hand as we walked into the living room.

Everyone looked up as we entered, making me nervous. Jace put a hand on my shoulder, calming me down a bit.

"Jace and I have something to tell you," I began shakily, hating the way my voice broke. _'Now what do I say?' _I thought, panicing, _'Just say it! Just say the words, Clary!' _"Um, well…" I choked out, "we're um, we're having a baby," Jace squeezed my shoulder reassuringly as I braced myself for their reaction. I didn't have to wait long.

"Oh my gosh!" Isabelle gushed, running over to us, "I'm going to be an aunt! Ahh! I can't believe it; this is so unexpected!" I blinked, taken back by her reaction. After getting over the initial shock of Isabelle's outburst, everyone else made there way over to congratulate us.

"Oh Clary," my mom breathed, cupping my cheek in her hand, "I'm so happy for you," she wiped away a tear trailing down her face and chuckled softly, "You'll make a wonderful mother." She hugged me close, then broke away; going over to claim her place beside Luke.

Alec came over next and mock punched Jace in the shoulder.

"Nice man, that was quick," I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.


	3. Baby Names and Long Nights

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm finally getting this posted. Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. _

**Chapter Three – Baby Names and Long Nights**

"Ugh, I'm huge!" I said, slowly making my way towards the living room to sit down.

"You look beautiful," Jace said, smiling up at me, a playful spark in his eyes.

"You're just saying that so I won't get mad and unleash my Shadowhunter skills on you," I replied; rolling my eyes. He just chuckled. I fell to the couch, sinking into the pillows. I groaned, closing my eyes. I was eight and a half months pregnant, only a week away from my due date. My ankles were killing me and my back hurt constantly. "If you love me…" I started, propping my feet up on Jace's lap; wiggling my toes. He smiled, taking my foot in his hands, rubbing soothing circles into my sole. I closed my eyes. I didn't know how I'd survive without his foot rubs.

"I was wondering if you'd thought about names…" he began softly, looking up at my face.

"I haven't thought about it, actually," I admitted. He paused before continuing.

"Well I was wondering, could we maybe name him Max?" he whispered.

"I think that would be wonderful," I answered him, the back of my eyes burning with unshed tears. "I can't think of a better name for our son," I told him. He exhaled, looking relieved. He leaned over to my protruding stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you, Max," he said quietly, a smile playing on his lips. I felt Max kick in response to his father's voice. I smiled.

"I think he likes it," I told him, "here, feel." I took his hand, placing it on my stomach where I had felt the baby kicked. He smiled up at me when he felt his son kick against his hand. I watched his face as he stared, transfixed by his son's movement, and realized that my life couldn't get any better that this.

**BDBDBDBDBD**

"Jace! Jace, wake up!" I yelled, curling around my stomach as another sharp pain ripped through my abdomen.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"My water broke. The baby, it's time," I told him through clenched teeth. He sprang into action and dialed Isabelle while running to get my suitcase from the closet. I just sat on the bed, waiting for the pain to pass. I breathed out as it started to fade.

"C'mon honey," he said, picking me up. I didn't protest, I just nuzzled my face into his chest as he walked down the stairs carrying me and the suitcase. By the time he started the car, another contraction was sweeping over me, and I doubled over in pain.

"Drive!" I forced out. He gave me a panicked look before speeding off to the hospital. It was a fifteen minute drive there, and my contractions were coming five minutes apart. He carried me into the hospital. I hardly noticed, I was too focused on not screaming as another searing pain swept through my stomach. He put me in a wheelchair and a nurse wheeled me down the hall, Jace jogging next to me to keep up.

When we got to my room, he lifted me out of the chair and put me gently on the bed. I gripped his hand as I fought off another contraction. I whimpered slightly and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Isabelle and Jocelyn will be here soon," he told me. I just nodded. The nurse came in to see how far along I was. I groaned when she told me I was only five centimeters. I rolled over on my side, gripping the rail of the bed and Jace's hand, waiting for the next contraction. Sweat was already plastering my hair to my forehead and the back of my neck. I felt Jace push my hair back from my eyes. "I love you, Clary," he whispered, "I know you can do this." I closed my eyes, exhaling. This was going to be a long night.

_Author's Note: I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next update. Tell me what you think! Please review, it will make my day, and keep me motivated._


	4. Remembering Max

_Author's Note: I know that I made the last chapter very modern, and in Alicante they don't have hospitals and cars, you would have to get a midwife, but this is a fanfic, so I'm using some poetic license here. Sorry that I'm not staying true to the actual book, but this way was so much easier to write. This is just me apologizing in advance for putting Jace and Clary in a modern setting._

**Chapter Four – Max**

I rested my hands on the side of the crib as I looked down at my sleeping son. His was breathing through his mouth, making it open in the most adorable 'O' shape. I couldn't help but smile. Jace walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We didn't say anything. Words were not enough to describe how we were feeling, so we stood in awed silence, our hearts overflowing with love for the newest member of our little family.

Jace finally broke the silence, softly singing the soft lullaby Mayrse used to sing to him. He reached down to his son, and traced the small star on his shoulder that marked him as a Herondale.

"Max," Jace said softly, but his voice broke and I saw the pain in his eyes as he remembered his brother, "I wish he was here to meet our son."

"He is here," I told him, locking eyes, "every time you remember him, and every time you smile at something he did, he's here with you. Max won't replace your brother, and he shouldn't, it would be unfair to him. But now, you can think of him and be happy. Somewhere, he's looking down on us, and he's smiling, Jace, because he knows you're finally whole again."

I reached out and took his hand, pulling it to my heart as the sun sank down over the horizon, bathing the room in a gentle golden glow.

_Author's Note: I know, im sorry it's so short. I needed to put this in here before I could start the real plot line, and I didn't want to spend a lot of time with Max as a baby._


End file.
